1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention relates to a livestock feeder particularly adapted for feeding a round hay bale, and more particularly to a livestock feeder which supports the round hay bale in an elevated position with respect to the ground to reduce spoilage, and which is of open construction to reduce the possibility of the heads of the animals from becoming entrapped in the feeder, is easy to load and is readily portable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Livestock feeders which are particularly adapted for the feeding of round or cylindrical hay bales are known in the art, such feeders being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,713 to R. A. Deats, 3,906,903 to L. C. Vanderwater, 4,302,139 to E. K. Malish and 4,706,609 to L. G. Delichte.
In general, each of these livestock feeders is of a cylindrical cage type, within which the round hay bale (which may be as much as five feet in diameter and weigh five hundred pounds) is supported directly on the ground or on a solid base member in a slightly elevated position off the ground. Supporting of the hay bale directly on the ground, or on a solid base member closely adjacent the ground, however, is disadvantageous for various reasons. For example, the hay bale tends to absorb moisture from the ground and/or the surrounding atmosphere, causing deterioration of the hay so that it becomes unfit for livestock consumption, resulting in possible losses of up to on the order of 30% of the hay or more in certain instances. This is particularly true in the winter when there is snow on the ground, or in the case of high water due to flooding. Such devices also tend to be unsanitary for these and other reasons.
Further, in certain instances, cylindrical cage devices are undesirable because the livestock, such as cattle, tend to get their horns locked between the members of the cage. Young livestock, such as calves, also can climb inside the cage and trample the hay, again making it unfit for consumption and/or creating unsanitary conditions. These devices, in which the cage generally is relatively heavy and is supported on the ground by a lower ring member, also tend to be difficult to move, particularly when they have become frozen to the ground.
Thus, a need exists for a livestock feeder which is particularly adapted for supporting a round or cylindrical hay bale in an elevated position a substantial distance above the ground with continuous air flow through the bale, so as to prevent loss of hay due to moisture, trampling, unsanitary conditions, and/or flooding; is substantially open about its periphery to prevent livestock from becoming entrapped in the feeder; and is relatively sturdy, yet of a construction so as to be easily portable even when frozen to the ground. Accordingly, a primary purpose of this invention is to provide such a feeder.